The Chef
Likes to make pies with swarms of things. Likes to make pies with many, many things. |map = No }} The Chef, full name Carlos Napp, is an adventurer found in the player-owned port. He is a keen chef, and seeks to create a perfect dish, but appears to be slightly insane. He can be unlocked and gives special voyages to the player running the port if the player has 90 Cooking. The Chef can be unlocked through the tutorial or a special voyage. Carlos' story Previous storyline cutscenes can be replayed by talking to Carlos when he is in the port. Part 1: Meet the Chef At this voyage you first meet The Chef, Carlos, a bit of an insane person. This voyage is only available if he is not your first adventurer. Part 2: Perfect Flavour The Chef needs to collect some ingredients for his 'perfect dish'. This voyage requires unlocking The Skull. Part 3: Toxins The Chef has brought the spices and herbs with him, the crew has been eating from it while it wasn't cooked yet. Your crew is ill now. You ask the Chef to return the herbs to the island where they grow. This voyage requires unlocking The Hook. Part 4: Boiling Over You are informed that a village has discovered the stash of herbs that the Chef returned, and now he must warn them before any harm is done. You must have unlocked the Scythe region to send this voyage. Part 5: To the Ship! The villagers have exchanged the herbs with another party. Carlos must find them before they consume the dangerous herbs. This voyage requires unlocking The Bowl. Part 6: Barrels of Mystery The men who had the herbs are all dead - save for one who keeps mumbling about "the jungle coming alive and killing everyone". The herbs themselves have also disappeared mysteriously. Carlos wants to go do some research and gain insight on what exactly has happened. This voyage requires unlocking The Pincers. Completing this voyage earns 28 Spices and 18 Pearls. Resource Voyages Carlos' morale and seafaring-based resource voyages are called Can I Cook With It? They reward the player with chimes and the region's resource, or Can I Eat It? which reward the player with trade goods, most likely pearls, but do not advance the story line. The adversity and reward vary depending on the region. When Carlos offers more than one special voyage, the player must choose between them. Experience voyages Carlos's experience voyages are called To Seek Out New Recipes. They reward the player with Cooking experience, but do not advance the story line. The adversity and reward vary depending on the region. When Carlos offers more than one special voyage, the player must choose between them. Joint voyages Carlos prefers to work with The Biologist, as he wishes to learn about herbs from her. When both adventurers are in port, their joint voyages are available in the special voyages list. These voyages will give: Pearls and Spices. Additionally, when all of his, The Trapper and The Architect's story voyages are complete, trio voyages become available when two of the trio are in port together. Dialogue Trivia * Carlos's line about not exploring your port because he is "already in his apron" is a reference to a phrase spoken by the character in early episodes of . * Carlos's line about people cooking pigs as a delicacy is a reference to Bringing Home the Bacon * The title of the experience voyages is a reference to , and the Enterprise's mission "to seek out new life".